Resident Evil Shorts: Resident Evil Meets Saw
by TheDarkestSideOfGood
Summary: What Happens when you put Resident Evil characters in Saw's setting?
1. Chapter 1

Ada: Wait, where are we?

Wesker: *Stares At Ada* Oh shit! Your here...

Ada: *Grabs Wesker by the neck* Where the fuck are we prick?

Wesker: *Pushes Ada away* I dont know. Now dont touch me or you will be sorry.

Ada: Sure..

*Kmart And Barry Get Up*

Kmart: Ummmm, this isn't my bed.

Barry: You dont think?

Leon: Whos that guy over there? *Points*

Dr. Gordon: I'm, i'm Dr. Gordon... Please help me. I've been here for days...

Ada: *Jabs Wesker with her elbow* Someones needy.

*Wesker And Ada Laugh*

Leon: How is that funny Ada?

Wesker: Leon, learn to be heartless and you'll understand.

Leon: ...

*Tv turns on*

Billy: I'd like to play a game...

Kmart: Jenga?

Everyone To Kmart: Shhhhh!

Billy: You see that man in the corner.

Ada: You mean Dr. Jordan?

Dr. Gordon: Its Gordon!

Billy: No the other corner!

Wesker: Oh, you mean Carlos?

Billy: Who the fuck do you think i'm talking about!

Wesker: *Speechless*

Billy: Some where inside him is the key to unlock Gordon's shackle and the way out. One of you will have to take the spoon off the table and spoon his guts out till' you find the key. You have 15 minutes. Be wise.

Leon: *Looks At Everyone* Who's going to do it?

Ada: I will.

Kmart: But that's Carlos!

Ada And Everyone Else: So?

Kmart: Well, I guess we could.

*Everyone Looks The Other Direction While Ada gets The Spoon And Approaches Carlos*

Carlos: Wait what are you - AHHHHHHH! ADA! OH GAWD! OUCH! NOOO *Coughing noises and squirting sounds* UCKK ERRR! FUCK! NOOOO

*Silence*

*Everyone Turns Around*

Kmart: Ewwww!

Leon: You ripped.. him appart...

Wesker: Awesome...

Dr. Gordon: Hell yes! I'm free!

Ada: Now lets go. *Opens door*

*20 Minutes Of Walking Around Later*

Ada: Ummm whats with the needle pit.

Leon: Wait you haven't seen the movies?

Ada: No?

Leon: A girl get pushed i -

*Wesker Grabs Leon And Pushes Him In*

Leon: AHHHHH! Oh, found a gun.

*5 Minutes Of Helping Leon Out Of The Needle Pit Which Barry Accidently Fell In So It Took An Extra 10 Minutes*

Ada: *Serious Expression* What are we supposed to do with this? It has one bullet.

Claire: I think he wants one of us to die.

Everyone: Oh SHIT! Where'd you come from?

Claire: Well, Alice and Chris went to a movie and I wanted to come hang with you guys.

Leon: That makes no sense.

Ada: Fucktard...

Leon: ...

Wesker: Back on topic. Who are we going to kill?

*AUTHOR NOTE*  
Who do you think should die? Wesker, Barry, Ada, Leon, Kmart, Claire, Or Dr. Gordon? Reviews will be appreciated. Stay tooned. Lol :3


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil Meets Saw Chapter 2 [Resident Evil And Saw Fanfic]  
_

Ada: Okay, I'm going to spin this broken piece of glass on the ground, whoever it lands on will die.

*Leon And Claire Nod There Agreement*

Ada: *Spins Glass And It Lands On Her* Barry, i'm truly sorry but, your gonna be the sacrifice.

Barry: What?! It landed on you though!

Ada: No it didn't.

Barry: Yeah it did! look at it!

*Ada Kicks Glass Across The Room*

Ada: No use denying it.

Wesker: Awkward...

Kmart: Wait, Barry's gonna die?

Claire: I guess.

Leon: Heh, this is weird...

*Ada Grabs The Gun And Shoots Barry In The Side Of The Head*

Wesker: Feel any remorse?

Ada: No, none whatsoever.

Leon Claire And Kmart: *Gasp* Heartless!

Dr. Gordon: Now what?

*Static Noise Comes From Nowhere*

Billy: Ada do you know why your here?

Ada: No, not really.

Billy: You have commited so many crimes that -

Ada: How about you shut the fuck up with the damn 'why are you here' shit and cut to the fucking chase, you bitch ass cunt!

Billy: Shit, that was harsh... Now you may proceed to the next room...

Everyone: Thank you...

*Everyone moves on to the next room*

Ada: What the hell is that.. *Stares At Twitching Creature In The Corner*

Dr. Gordon: That must be one of Jigsaws experiments.

Wesker: Huh, Ada look at his hair!

*Ada And Wesker Start Laughing Histerically*

Kmart: You two are messed up!

Claire: Talk about it.

Ada: ... Where's Leon?

*Everyone Looks Around*

Claire: He's not here.

Wesker: Oh well,

Claire: Asshole!

*Thing In Corner Starts Moving Towards Them. It Has Nails Sticking Out Of Its Head And Face And Its Wearing A Strait Jacket*

Kmart: Oh shit..

Billy: Say hello to Nail Face.

Claire: Run!

Nail Face: RAAAAWWWWW! DIE!

*Nail Face Charges At Ada But Wesker Gets In The Way*

*Ada Takes The Spoon She Used To Kill Carlos And Throws It At Nail Face*

Nail Face: OWWWWWWWWW! *Runs Through Wall*

Ada: No Wesker! Please dont die!

Wesker: *Guts spilling everywhere* Oh God, it hurts... Ada please, go on without me...

Ada: Oh, okay *Walks Away And Confronts Claire And Kmart*

Wesker: *Dies*

Claire: That was dramatic...

Kmart: True,

Ada: This is boring, *Opens Window And Climbs Out Walking Back To The Mansion*

Kmart And Claire: What the fuck... 


End file.
